


his feelings.

by theholylight



Series: turning a new leaf [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Gen, boruto thinks about her and isnt sure what to feel, just in case, set after sai takes away sumire, so his team tries to help him, spoilers for sumire and the first arc of the boruto anime, the mitsuki/sarada isnt established nor is the sumire/boruto, they are more like slow burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Boruto thinks of Sumire the day after she was taken away by Sai, his teammates worry that he isn't being like himself...(Or, Boruto is conflicted and his teammates aren't really helping...)





	his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I lowkey like borumire (borusumi?) and mitsusara, this drabble is about Boruto wondering what was going to happen to Sumire.
> 
> As the tags say, neither relationship is established but rather slow burn due to their personalities and other priorities (similar to how naruhina and sasusaku were seemingly one-sided and slow burn, I guess?). Basically, what I'm trying to say is that the relationships aren't the main focus of this drabble, because Boruto doesn't know how to feel about Sumire nor do Mitsuki and Sarada know how to feel about each other and such... thank you for reading in advance :)

"Boruto... what are you thinking about...?"

Sarada's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, causing him to drop the pen he was using to doodle in his notebook, for fun more than anything.... turning to look at his teammates, so to speak, who had varying different looks of worry on their faces, all the blond could do was chuckle, pointing at them.

"Nothing at all, you know? Besides, shouldn't you two worry about your own relationship?"

"R-Relationship!?" Sarada began to huff as her glasses fogged up, Mitsuki subtly smirking beside her as she tried to say something to their resident troublemaker, who simply began to move away. "Hey, what do you mean!? Boruto, come back here...!"

"Sorry, gotta go. Mom is making lunch and you know I can never pass up her cooking!"

Ignoring the Uchiha's shouts behind him, Boruto left quickly, leaping onto various trees and such, knowing that Sarada wouldn't take the short way and Mitsuki wouldn't follow him. He just... needed a moment to himself. Because.... who could blame him? Their class rep, someone they all trusted and liked, hurting others in such a way and.... for what reason? Boruto couldn't even remember, it all felt like a bad dream that he hoped that he could wake up from... but he knew that wasn't the case.

 _Sumire_.... _why?_

Gritting his teeth, he couldn't understand why he felt that way. He didn't want to be like his father in many ways but.... Boruto hoped that Sumire at least liked them somewhat, because why else would she do something so.... horrifying.... and nobody had suspected her until Mitsuki, either. He remembered trying to reason with the boy to not harm her and .... somehow, he had managed to make that happen. Whatever she was currently safe or not, or what was even going on with her, Boruto didn't know. And it didn't make him feel good, at all...

_I'm sorry, I will try harder next time._

Determined, Boruto took the long way home, Sumire on his mind. And he couldn't understand why his heart skipped a beat whenever he remembered her subtle and, hopefully, happy smiles... 

_Be safe, wherever you are, Sumire.... we'll wait for you. That I will promise, you know?_


End file.
